Star Wars: The Empire Rises
Star Wars: The Empire Rises is an American animated action-adventure-science fiction television series based on the franchise by , being created by TBD. It is produced by Lucasfilm Animation, Lucasfilm Ltd. and ABC Signature and it airs on XYZ since March 17th, 2019. Synopsis Set in a space between the original trilogy and the prequel trilogy, a young woman joins the Empire to prove her worth and to become a true Imperial agent. Characters Main *'Marcie Galeen' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a new recruit who attempts to become one of the Empire's most valuable player. Supporting *'Lara Suul' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - Marcie's best friend who is also a new recruit to the Valkyrie Squadron and is rather enthusiastic about joining the TBD. *'Kyle Jadenore' (voiced by Scott Porter) - Marcie's other best friend who is a stormtrooper and shows to be rather protective of the weaker ones TBD. *'Commander Ly'ria' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - the Chiss commander of the Valkyrie Squadron who is TBD. *'Aayala Bondora' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a Twi'lek member of the Valkyrie Squadron who is rather calculating TBD. *'Xyva Vondiga' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a Xylorian member of the Valkyrie Squadron who TBD. *'Beko Zaamua' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a Togruta member of the Valkyrie Squadron who TBD. *'BL-59' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a feminine droid who is part of the Valkyrie Squadron and TBD. * *'Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD **'Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD Antagonists *'Anna Lumix' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a rebellious member of the Rebel Alliance aiming for the destruction of the Empire and to establish an era of supposed peace, even if it implies mass hysteria and anarchy to achieve such goal, being regarded as an anarchist and a terrorist, even to the Rebel Alliance. **'Jordan Lumix' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - Anna's husband who aids her with her TBD. **'Lorlene Markus' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'Jugurr Grutt' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a Vyrodian rebel who is rather explosive as TBD. * *'Luke Skywalker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Han Solo' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Chewbacca' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Princess Leia Organa' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea. Trivia *This series is notable to give more focus to the Empire rather than the Rebel Alliance due to the fact that Imperials are humans too. *New elements are introduced, including: **A group of highly trained female stormtroopers called the Valkyrie Squadron. **There are a lot more non-humanoid recruits of the Empire. **There is a group of Rebels whose goals are rather shady and are considered anarchists. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC Studios Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:XYZ Category:Star Wars Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas